


Getting Over You

by indynerdgirl



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Song fic, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to get drunk enough tonight to numb the pain he was causing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to 'Tonight I'm Getting Over You' by Carly Rae Jepsen and this little TaserTricks drabble popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it as it's my first time ever writing something for this ship.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, Darcy would have been in the Avengers movie.

The more she thought about it, she really should have known better. He wasn’t called the God of Lies for nothing as Jane had warned her. But that doesn’t matter right now, because right now she’s here at this dance club to forget about him. She knows he’s here somewhere watching her; she can feel his eyes on her, watching her dance with men that aren’t him.

She hopes he’s noticed that she isn’t wearing a speck of green. In fact, she’s wearing that red dress he always disliked. One because he said red was Thor’s color (“I’m not Asgardian, so I’m not going to follow your weird color coding thing.”) and two, because he said it made her to attractive to other men for his liking (he was always so possessive of her). And damn if he hadn’t been right about that second point. She hadn’t paid for a single drink yet tonight. Which is good, because it was going to take more than a couple drinks to forget about him tonight.

She wanted to get drunk enough tonight to numb the pain he was causing her.

Drunk enough to not feel her breaking heart.

Drunk enough to start getting over him.


End file.
